My Lovely Enemy
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: My first fanfiction.


My Lovely Enemy

Salam Fujoshi (?),

Akhrinya selesai juga buat FF ini meskipun ini dari anime KHR (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) kuharap yang baca bisa ngerti O.O"  
Dan terimakasih atas saran judul bagi yang sudah kasih saran (_ _)

ehem…btw walaupun masih pemula saya sudah berani bikin adegan "lemon" (yang fujoshi biasanya tau XD)  
Pair:Mukuro Rokudo x Hibari Kyoya (6918)

Genre:Yaoi,Shonen ai,T-M,Lemon,alur gaje,dan kurang HOT *plak

Etto…mohon maaf jika ada kata2 yang kurang menyenangkan dalam FF Yaoi ini (harap dimaklumi) #plak  
Cukup basa-basinya langsung ke ceritanya….selamat membaca~~~ 

Get the ball rolling~~~

V

V

V

V

V

V

Sudah 10 tahun "orang" itu masih tidak memunculkan dirinya kepadaku,terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu dia di rumahku dan sehabis bercinta tidur di sampingku sambil memelukku dengan erat dan membisikkan kata ke telingaku "Kyoya-kun,aku merindukanmu."  
Aku ingin membalas kata-katanya dengan berkata "Aku lebih merindukanmu,bodoh."  
Tetapi bisikannya tadi membuatku tidak bisa berkata begitu jadi aku hanya bisa berkata ,"Mukuro Rokudo,aku akan _menggigitmu_ sampai mati."  
Bodohnya diriku tetapi bukannya dia marah atau kecewa dia malah ketawa.  
"Kufufufu..Aku juga mencintaimu,Kyoya-kun."  
Dia pun langsung mencium keningku dan ciumannya itu menghilangkan niatku untuk menggigitnya sampai mati.

Dia selalu mencintaiku tetapi aku hanya beranggap kalau aku "mencintai untuk membencinya" meskipun begitu aku sadar dia sudah menodai tubuhku sebanyak 3 kali sewaktu aku masih ,di ilusi ,di 'ruangan' ,di Kokuyo Health kalinya dia lakukan itu padaku dan bertemu dengannya sewaktu aku bertarung dengannya karena sekelompok Kokuyo meneror sekolahku,Namimori ketua komite disiplin aku tidak hanya diam begitu saja dan sebagian anak buahku masuk rumah sakit karena dihajar babak belur oleh orang-orang Kokuyo dengan nekadnya diriku juga sendiri kesana,aku membawa dua tonfaku dan memasuki gedung yang sudah tua dan rusak yang diduga para orang-orang Kokuyo itu berada.

Tanpa adanya halangan,aku memasuki sebuah ruangan dan ada orang yang duduk di sebuah sofa tua."Wah wah,nekad juga kau datang kesini,Hibari Kyoya."  
Orang itu berdiri dari sofa dan sambil meminum secangkir teh yang dipeganya.

"Apakah kau biang dari semua ini?"

"Kufufufu bisa dibilang gitu,ada perlu apa kau datang kemari dengan sendirian?"

Dengan sosoknya berambut biru dan berbentuk seperti nanas juga mata yang mempunyai warna berbeda pasti orang ini adalah Mukuro Rokudo yang Kusakabe,wakilku bilang salah lagi,dia pasti biangnya dan pemimpin gang ini pasti kuat.

"Hmm…Kau sepertinya menarik,Mukuro Rokudo."

"Wah,wah..kau tau namaku juga ..ketua komite disiplin sekolah menengah Namimori,kau juga menarik bagiku bahkan sampai menarik hatiku kufufufu."

Orang ini berbicara aneh tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam 5 menit dan Namimori akan selamat dan tentram dari orang ini.

"Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati,Mukuro Rokudo."

"Wah,wah..salam perkenalan yang kasar .Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberimu salah perkenalan yang bagus,Hibari Kyoya."

Sekelilingku berubah menjadi pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar seperti di musim semi,semua yang tadinya arena bowling dan sofa yang sudah tua menghilang dan semuanya berubah menjadi pohon-pohon pasti ilusi dan ini juga merupakan sebenarnya Mukuro Rokudo ini?  
Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti ini.

"Indah bukan,Hibari-kun?Anggap saja semua ini hadiah perkenalanku denganmu kufufufu."muncul kemudian menghilang.

Suaranya terdengar tetapi sosoknya tidak ada,berapa kali pun aku mencari di pohon-pohon sakura ini yang muncul hanya suaranya pertama kalinya aku menghadapi petarung yang menggunakan ilusi.

Tubuhku terasa berat selama di pohon-pohon sakura ini,kepalaku pusing dan mataku efek dari ilusi ini sudah Rokudo,kau musuh yang sulit aku bertarung aku tak terkalahkan,hanya kau musuh yang cukup sulit untuk ,ada apa denganku?  
Kenapa aku jadi terlihat seperti menyerah?bukan aku namanya kalau menyerah!  
Kalah bukan apa-apa dan Menang adalah segalanya.

"Kufufufu masih bertahan meskipun keadaanmu sedang terlihat jadi membuatku tertarik,Hibari-kun."muncul di depan Hibari

"Fuh,akhirnya kau memperlihat sosokmu juga,dengan begini kau akan kubunuh segera."  
Pandanganku semakin kabur dan keseimbanganku untuk berdiri apakah akhirnya aku akan kalah dengan orang ini dan apakah aku juga gagal melindungi Namimori Middle?

"Kufufu ternyata Hibari-kun yang dikenal kuat itu ternyata pingsan di tengah ,Hibari-kun kau memang menarik untukku.  
Nah,aku akan memberimu hadiah kedua perkenalan kita berdua,Hibari-kun."Memeluk Hibari yang sedang tak berdaya dan menciumnya.

Aku merasa seseorang telah menyentuh tubuhku dan tubuhku terasa hangat,aku berharap aku di rumah sakit dan seorang perawat sedang mengobati lukaku sewaktu bertarung aku sudah bisa membuka mataku dan sekelilingku kamar pasien dan disampingku wakil Kusakabe juga anggota komite disiplin lainnya.

Tetapi saat kubuka mataku,sekelilingku bukan kamar pasien dan disampingku tidak ada siapapun melainkan pohon-pohon sakura dan Mukuro Rokudo…

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Wah wah rupanya akhirnya kau sadar, kau tidak melewatkan hadiah keduaku ini kufufufu."

"H-hadiah apanya?!Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?!Aku ini laki-laki!  
H-hentikan….ahh..hhh..."

Kenapa dia melakukan ini,aku tidak mengerti padahal dia laki-laki begitu pun juga berapa lama dia melakukan,apakah ketika aku tidak sadarkan diri dia melakukan ini padaku.

"Kufufu aku sudah bilang padamu, tertarik ,aku jatuh cinta pertama kalinya aku merasakan seperti aku ingin kamu jadi orang pertamaku,Hibari-kun." 

Jatuh cinta padaku?Apa dia tidak normal?  
Padahal dia pemimpin Kokuyo tetapi kenapa dia melakukan ini terhadap laki-laki sepertiku bukan terhadap perempuan.

"Fuh,apa kau bercanda?!Ini semua pasti ilusi kan?"

"Ja..Apakah ilusi bisa melakukan ini?"Dengan perlahan,Mukuro Memasukan penisnya ke dalam _hole _yang sempit milik hibari.

"Ahhhhh! I-itu sakiiiit,dasar kau Herbivora!"

"H-hibari-kun,a-aku akan tahanlah sedikit nanti!  
Aku tau ini pertama kalinya buatmu dan buatku."

"Hah..hah…hah…A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Hah..hah..kau akan tau nanti,Hibari-kun.C-celaka aku akan keluar.M-maafkan aku, sudah mau ke klimaks."

"Ah-hhhh!T-tidak…Mukuro Rokudo…A-aku akan m-membu..nuh..mu…"

Cairan putih (sperm XD) Mukuro keluar dan mengalir sampai _inside_ _hole_ sempit Hibari dan sekaligus cairan putih itu yang masih keluar dari penis Mukuro dialirkan ke tubuh Hibari yang indah dan seksi itu.

"Hosh…hosh..hosh…  
Jadi..begini yah rasanya melakukan _sex _.Hibari-kun,kau memang manis."Sambil Mencium Hibari yang terbaring lemas dan terengah-engah.

Keesokan harinya,aku terbangun di ruanganku dan wakilku menceritakan semuanya bahwa aku ditemukan di depan gerbang aku dalam keadaan tidak sadar,siapa yang membawaku Rokudo kah yang membawaku? Itu pertanyaan yang membingungkan buatku.

"Cih,tubuhku sakit Kusakabe,kau boleh pergi sekarang."

" istirahat,Ketua dan semoga cepat ."

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?!

"Apa kau yakin tidak melihat siapa yang membawaku?"

"Tidak, sepertinya lebih dari beberapa jam di gerbang dan kami kemarin sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Jadi..selama aku pingsan dan terluka,kalian bersenang-senang ke sesuatu tempat,hah?!"Menatap tajam dan mengeluarkan tonfa.

"B-bukan!Kami di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa murid-murid di sini dan anggota kita,ketua."

"Souka,kalau begitu kau boleh ingin tidur."

" begitu,Oyasumi,ketua!"Menundukkan kepala dan pergi.

Aku ingin tau apakah yang membawaku kemari kesini adalah Mukuro Rokudo? ,gara-gara dia aku jadi membenci pohon sakura dan aku ngga akan bisa keluar musim semi nanti….Aku ingin tau apa yang dilakukan orang itu yah?  
"Kenapa aku memikirkan orang itu?!Gara-gara orang itu aku ngga bisa tidur,suatu hari kalau bertemu dengannya aku akan menggigitnya sampai mati."  
Fuh,kenapa dia melakukan itu padaku,apakah dia betul-betul tidak wajahnya tampan pasti banyak perempuan yang suka padanya atau saja dia banyak ditolak oleh perempuan sehingga dia menjadi gay begitu,dipiki-pikir mustahil juga soalnya wajahnya tampan dan dia juga mempunyai mata yang bagus.

"….A-apa yang kupikirkan sih?!Kenapa aku jadi memuji orang itu?!  
Dia sudah menodai tubuhku!"

Oh iya,tidak ada teror dari orang-orang Kokuyo lagi,apakah Mukuro Rokudo memberitahukan anak buahnya tidak menyerang Namimori Middle lagi?

"…Mukuro Rokudo…siapakah kau sebenarnya?"

"Kufufu kau memanggilku,Kyoya-kun?"Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kabut dan suara Mukuro.

Suara ini….Mukuro Rokudo.  
"M-mau apa kau?!Apa kau minta tanding ulang?Jika begitu,aku siap melayanimu!"

Langsung memperlihatkan wujud."Tunggu..tunggu!Aku kesini bukan untuk bertarung denganmu malahan kebalikan dari itu,Kyoya-kun.  
Lagipula bisakah kau singkirkan tonfamu itu?"

"Jika bukan,lalu kau mau apa?Menjaulah dari tempat tidurku dan berhentilah memanggil nama kecilku!"

"Seperti biasa kau memang kasar atau bisa kubilang kau itu _Tsundere,_jika kamu keberatan kamu boleh memanggil nama kecilku kok R-O-K-U-D-O kufufu."

"Jangan menganggapku perempuan,dan sekali kamu memanggil nama kecilku aku akan membunuhmu sampai mati."

"Hah…sudah kuduga memang kesini karena kamu memanggil namaku terus dan kelihatannya kamu kesepian jadi aku kemari kufufu."Smirk lalu menghampiri Hibari.

"A-aku tidak memanggilmu,bodoh .Hanya saja…hanya…saja..."Wajah Hibaripun memerah karena dia sadar bahwa dia terus memikirkan Mukuro.

"Hanya saja apa?Tunggu,Mukamu memerah, kau demam?" Menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh?!Menjaulah dariku!" Dengan refleknya atau sengaja Hibari memukulnya dengan tonfanya.

"Huuaa!Awww itu sakit,Kyoya-kun!Aku hanya ingin tau apa kau deman atau tidak habis mukamu tadi merah sekali."

"A-aku baik-baik saja,kepala menyentuhku dan memanggil nama kecilku."

"Tapi aku sudah banyak menyentuhmu kemarin kan?Ternyata kamu memang manis,Kyoya-kun seperti burung kecilmu ini."Dengan beraninya Mukuro menyentuh _burung kecil _milik Hibari yang kebetulan sedang menegak(author tidak tau punya Hibari kecil atau besar? XD)

"T-tunggu,Mukuro!Kau menyentuh di bagian mana?!Aaahh!"Hibari pun mendesah karena Mukuro telah menyentuh bagian sensitivenya.

"Suaramu memang indah, menyukainya."Sambil menjilat dan mencium pipi Hibari yang lembut itu.

"He-hentikan,Mukuro!Daerah itu sangat sensitive buatku…ahh..ahh..ahhh…kau sudah melakukan….ini kemarin kan?"Terus mendesah karena Mukuro mulai mengocok penisnya dengan lembut.

"Memang benar,tapi setelah kau memanggilku kau pasti kesepian dan kau menyebutku kepala nanas itu kata-kata yang tidak kusukai jadi kalau kau menyebutku begitu lagi,aku akan bermain liar denganmu."

"I-ini semua gara-gara kamu,bodoh!Aku membencimu!"

Berhenti melakukan dan melepaskan tangannya dari penis Hibari "…Souka,jadi kau tidak bermaksud memanggilku?"

"Te-tentu saja!Sekarang lepaskan tenganmu dariku!Jangan pernah kemari lagi dan jangan pernah menyentuhku lagi!  
Kita berdua ini laki-laki tidak normal untuk melakukan ini dan seharusnya kita ini musuh!"

"Baiklah…aku memang tidak begitu aku pergi dari sini….  
Maafkan aku,Kyoya-kun maksudku Hibari memang seharusnya saling besok mungkin kalau kita bertemu lagi kita akan saling membunuh."

"Jika kau sudah mengerti,maka keluarlah segera!Aku juga tidak sabar membunuhmu secepat mungkin".  
Apa yang telah kukatakan….

"Kalau begitu,sayonara,Hibari Kyoya."Menghilang seperti kabut yang tertiup angin.

Apa yang telah kulakukan,apa yang telah ,padahal tadi kesempatanku bisa ,yang kukatan padanya tadi terlalu kasar sepertinya dia kelihatan sedih setelah kulihat wajahnya seperti kosong,dia sudah membuatku basah,ini yang kedua kalinya dia menyentuh tubuhku.

"Cih,sepertinya aku terkena semua gara-gara dia seharusnya seharian ini aku harus tidur istirahat."

Apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar dirinya?Kenapa dia bisa datang kesini padahal aku tidak bermaksud memanggilnya,memang dari tadi aku terus memikirkannya dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti sudah menyentuh tubuhku tetapi kenapa sentuhannya begitu hangat dan lembut,cara dia mencium tubuhku,cara dia mencium,menjilat,dan menggigit tanganku,juga cara dia memelukku begitu tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya,aku merasa ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"A-apa yang telah kupikirkan?!  
Orang itu sekarang sudah menjadi musuhku,jika aku sudah sembuh dari demam ini aku pasti akan pergi ke tempatnya dan membunuhnya sampai mati."

Tetapi cukup kejam juga kata-kataku yang kukatan padanya,dia tidak ada maksud untuk dia bermaksud untuk membuatku tidak kesepian seperti yang dikatakannya tadi?

"S-siapa yang peduli?!Dia hanya meremehkanku saja dan dia hanya menganggapku anak kecil!"  
Tapi,dipikir-pikir apakah dia lebih tua dariku?  
Soalnya tubuhnya tinggi dariku dan tingakah lakunya juga dewasa sama ,yang jelas dia bukan siswa SMU.

Setelah sebulan berlalu,aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai ketua komite disiplin Namimori Middle,dan dalam beberapa hari aku mendengar bahwa Kokuyo kembali meneror sekolah Namimori lagi. 

Membuka pintu dengan keras tanpa mengetuk,"Ketua,gawat!Kemarin 10 anggota klub baseball masuk rumah sakit dan mereka bilang kalau mereka diserang oleh 3 orang dari Kokuya juga salah satu dari mereka Mukuro Rokudo."

Mukuro Rokudo katamu?  
Cih,kenapa di saat seperti ini,tunggu dulu bukannya ini saat-saat yang kunantikan untuk bertarung ,Mukuro Rokudo kau telah membuat Namimoriku hancur dan kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu sampai mati.

"Eh?Anda mau pergi kemana,Ketua?"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya,kau tetaplah disini jika kau menyusulku dan pergi dari situ aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."Keluar dan lompat lewat jendela.

"B-baik, anda akan saya laksanakan."

Meskipun waktu itu ada sekitar 4 orang Kokuyo tetapi kenapa disini sepi sekali dan tidak ada siapaun harus fokus agar tidak lengah olehnya dan kali ini aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh ilusi lagi.  
Mukuro Rokudo,kali ini aku pasti akan membunuhmu dan aku tidak akan kalah lagi dari ilusimu itu.

Di Kokuyo Health Land

"Wah,wah,Hibari-kun sudah kuduga kau bakal datang kesini dan lebih laginya sendirian kufufu."

"Aku tidak suka dengan ini kau mau apa dengan Namimoriku ini sudah kedua kalinya,dan kali ini aku serius membunuhmu sampai mati."

"Wah,wah kasar seperti cukup bosan makanya aku ingin mengajakmu bermain dengan sengaja kuserang sebagian orang-orang di sekolahmu ternyata kau terpancing dengan ini semua,Hibari-kun."

Sikapnya cukup aneh dan kelihatannya dia berarti dia memang benar-benar sudah menganggapku musuh,fuh ini akan jadi semakin menarik untuk mengalahkannya.

"Tetapi,Hibari-kun….  
Kau datang tidak tepat pada waktunya dan sekarang aku lagi tidak ada niat untuk bertarung denganmu karena aku melihat dirimu setengah hati untuk datang kesini."

"A-apa?!Jangan bercanda!  
Aku kesini karena kau telah mengganggu Namimori Middle kedua kalinya dan aku serius datang kesini.  
Sudah cukup basa-basinya aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"Kenapa kau begitu terlalu memaksa,Hibari-kun?Kupikir kau orangnya tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun."

"I-tu…karena kau…kuat."Wajah langsung memerah.

"Hooo….jadi begitu,tapi sayang sekali,Hibari-kun ah maksudku Kyoya-kun."Senyum dan langsung berdiri dari sofa.

"Sudah kubilang,jangan memanggilku begitu!"Langsun mengarahkan tonfa ke Mukuro.

"Ugrrhh…Heh ternyata kau langsung main kasar yah, kau mau main kasar juga maka aku juga akan main kasar denganmu."  
Dengan hebatnya menahan tonfa dengan tangan kosong.

"A-apa?!Apa yang kau lakukan?!Turunkan aku."Dengan langsungnya Mukuro menggendong Hibari dengan gaya princess style.

"Kufufu ternyata kau cukup ringan juga ah itu karena aku lebih tinggi darimu kan?Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu jangan hanya berlagak galak terhadapa murid-murid Namimori dan tidur siang di atap sekolahmu kufufu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau semua itu?Turunkan aku,dasar kau stalker!Kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

"Aku hanya membawamu disini,ini tempat biasa aku kau tau,Kyoya-kun aku akan main kasar dan kali ini aku tidak akan menahannya lagi."Sambil membuka jaket sekaligus baju.

Diapun langsung membawaku dan membaringkan tubuhku ke sofa yang dia duduki sewaktu aku datang pertama kalinya kesini,aku pun menjadi ingin tau apakah dia selalu tidur disini dan tidak punya tempat tinggal?  
Setelah membaringkanku,dia langsung membuka pun langsung ingin melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya tetapi dia langsung menciumku,niatku yang tadi ingin melepaskan diri menjadi hilang karena ciumannya yang begitu manis dan lembut seperti yang dilakukannya kepadaku pertama kali menggigit bibir bawahku agar aku membuka sedikit mulutku dan lidahnya bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku…

"M-mukuro,hen…ti..kan!Kau membuatku tidak bisa napas."

"Maaf,Kyoya ini pertama kalinya buatmu dan rasanya ,kali ini santai saja aku akan menciummu dengan lebih lembut lagi." Mukuro Mencium lalu membelai kepala Hibari.

Kenapa?  
Kenapa aku begitu menikmati ini?  
Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini merasa tidak ingin lepas darinya,tubuhku terasa panas.

Tanpa sadar tangan Mukuro turun ke bagian bawah dan tepatnya di _burung kecilnya_ Hibari.  
"E-eh?!Apa yang kau sentuh tadi,Mukuro?!"

"Tenanglah,Kyoya-kun!Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan kali ini kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi jadi ,biarkan aku menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu."

Perlahan,Mukuro melepaskan pakaian Hibari dan tangan kanannya memegang _nipple_ Hibari dan menelintirkan,Mukuro pun langsung menjilat tonjolan kecil itu dengan lidahnya.

"Muuukkkuu….rrroooo-aahhh….." Dan Hibari pun sudah mulai mendesah.

"Kufufu..kau menyukainya kan,Kyoya?!"tanya Mukuro kemudian melanjutkan menjilat bahkan sampai menggigit nipple Hibari yang begitu dianggap Mukuro itu manis dan membuat Hibari terus mendesah dan hanya pasrah tidak meronta sama sekali.

"Ehmm..Muukkuu..rroo…"kaki Hibari mulai lemas saat menerima rangsangan yang diberi Mukuro padanya.

Mukuro langsung melanjutkan menjilat di pusar Hibari dan itu membuat Hibari semakin mendesah keenakan."ahhh..Mukkkuuurooo-aahhh…ennghh…"

Begitu mendengar desahan yang begitu indah membuat penisnya semakin menegak dan melihat milik Hibari yang menegak juga,tanpa ragu-ragu lidah Mukuro langsung turun menuju penis Hibari agar itu membuat Hibari semakin terangsang dan menuju ke klimaks.

"M-mukuro apa…yang kau lakukan?"tanya Hibari bahwa dia sadar penisnya basah karena Mukuro telah membelai dan menjilat miliknya itu.

Dengan langsungnya,Mukuro memasukkan mulutnya ke dalam _burung kecil_ terus mejilat dan menyedot milik Hibari seperti es lilin/batang seakan terasa seperti vanilla tetapi yang kali ini melebihi dari terus memaju-mundurkan kepala dan berusaha menyedot agar Hibari lebih terangsang dan sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Aahh…Muukkuurooohh….ergghh…akkuuu mmaauu keelluarrhhh….."desahan Hibari semakin indah di telinga semakin memperkuat sedotannya,tak hanya disedot bahkan terus memajukan-mundur merasa mulut Mukuro memberi kehangatan miliknya itu.

"Muukkurroo…aakkkuuu kelluu..arrrrrhhhhh…."desahan yang begitu panjang menandakan bahwa Hibari sudah mencapai puncaknya dan ini pertama kali mulut Mukuro dipenuhi cairan putih dari hasil klimaks langsungnya dia menelan dan sisa cairan putih itu dia gosokkan ke miliknya (Mukuro).

"Mu..Mukuro…."tangan Hibari berusaha untuk meraih pipi Mukuro dan Mukuro langsung memegang dan mencium tangan Hibari.

"Ada apa,Kyoya?"jawab Mukuro dengan senyuman lembutnya ke Hibari.

"Apakah tadi begitu nikmat buatmu?"tanya Hibari sambil terengah-engah.

"Kufufu tentu saja, tadi juga begitu mengagumkan."tersenyum dan mencium lembut tangan Hibari.

"Bi..biarkan aku mencoba juga untukmu,Mukuro."sambil merangkak menuju penis Mukuro dan tidak sabar ingin melahapnya juga.

Mukuro seakan-akan melihat wajah Hibari seperti kucing yang ingin dimanja oleh tuannya tetapi Hibari tidak ingin minta dimanja tetapi ingin melakukan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap _burung kecilnya_.Sambil menelan ludah berkali-kali tanpa ragu-ragu Mukuro langsung menekankan kepala Hibari ke penisnya,melihat Hibari terus menjilat dan menyedot penis Mukuro tak kala itu membuat Mukuro mendesah keenakan."Ahhh…iiiitttuu iinnddahh sseekkalliii, keerraasss lagiii!"  
Mukuro semakin menekan kepala Hibari dan itu membuat Hibari sedikit tersedak.

"G-gawat,Kyoya…sepertinya…aku mau keluar…"  
Mukuro semakin menekan kepala Hibari ke dalam sampai penisnya mendalami mulutnya Hibari sampai ke Hibari memperkeras sedotannya bahkan Hibari sampai menggigit bagian kepala penisnya agar Mukuro segera menuju puncaknya.  
"Akkuuuhhh keluu…aarrrhhhh….." lenguhan panjang bahwa Mukuro sudah mencapai putih yang begitu banyak keluar membasahi wajah cairan putih Mukuro itu ditelan Hibari seperti yang Mukuro lakukan pada cairan putihnya dan sebagian cairain putih itu dibiarkan mengalir di kulitnya yang lembut dan seksi itu.

"Hhh…hosh…hosh..hosh …bagaimana,Mukuro?"terbaring dengan lemas sambil menatap Mukuro.

Begitu melihat wajah dan tubuh Hibari dipenuhi oleh cairan putih hasil dari _"kerja keras" _Hibari membuatnya menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Kufufu…tadi rasanya begitu nikmat, kuduga kamu memang menarik."sambil mencium bibir Hibari bahkan sampai menjilat cairan putih yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

"Mmmpphh…."Hibari hanya bisa menikmati ciuman manis dari Mukuro yang membuatnya pasrah dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.  
Hibari memeluk erat Mukuro karena ingin lidahnya bermain lebih lama dengan lidah romantic they are~~~

"Kyoya,biarkan aku melakukan itu!"

"Eh?Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?"tanya Hibari dengan tatapan bingung.

"Melakukan apa yang kulakukan pertama kalinya padamu sewaktu kamu pertama kali kesini."sambil mengecup _milik _Hibari.

"A-aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi!"memalingkan wajah dan wajah memerah padam.

"Kufufu jika kamu menunjukkan wajah manis seperti itu padaku,aku jadi semakin ingin melakukannya loh."tertawa sambil memegang pipi cepat Hibari menjawab "Aku menolak!"  
Karena tidak bisa menahan melihat Hibari dengan wajahnya yang manis membuat penisnya kembali menegak (dengan sempurna).

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah melampaui batasnya."sambil mengangkat tubuh Hibari yang masih terbaring.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan,Mukuro?!Aahhhh….hmmppphhh…"Hibari mulai mendesah bahwa tanda Mukuro telah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam _hole sempit_ milik Hibari.

"Kufufu….sepertinya kau menyukainya,Kyoya."

"S-saakk…iiithhh….Mukkkuuroohh…"rintisan kesakitan Hibari mulai keluar tanda bahwa dia sedang merasakan penis Mukuro yang cukup besar dari miliknya memasuki hole sempitnya yang begitu dalam.

Karena tidak ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan,Mukuro mencium bibi Hibari dan memeluk erat tubuh Hibari agar membuat Hibari merasa nyaman dan tidak terlalu kesakitan."hmmphh…"Hibari pun hanya bisa pasrah karena sudah menikmati "permainan" Mukuro dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mukuro untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku…mencintaimu,Kyoya."kata Mukuro sambil membaringkan kembali Hibari dan mempercepat gerakan "_in out" _nya tanda bahwa dia akan mencapai puncak di dalam hole sempit Hibari.

"A-aku…juga…mencintaimu…Mukuro."kata-kata Hibari terpatah-patah karena begitu kesakitan oleh penis Mukuro sampai air mata Hibari melihat dari wajah Hibari bahwa dia serius mencintainya,Mukuro langsung memeluk Hibari dengan erat agar Hibari bisa menahan rasa sakit dari hasil klimaksnya.

"H-hii..bbarr…iii….a-aakkuu akan…keluarrr…ahhhhhh…"

"Emmphh….Ahhhhhhhhhh…"

Desahan panjang dari dua lelaki bahwa Mukuro telah mencapai puncaknya dan Hibari telah merasakan cairan putih hasil klimaks dari dalam.

2 jam kemudian.

Saat sudah bangun,aku sadar bahwa diriku sedang dalam tidak berpakaian dan diselimuti oleh sebuah kain entah milik aku masih berada di tempat tidur Mukuro Rokudo.  
"Oya,kau sudah bangun ternyata, sebenarnya ingin membangunkanmu karena ingin memberimu segelas teh hangat ini karena aku takut kau akan kedinginan disini."sambil meletakkan dua gelas teh di atas meja.

"Mukuro…"bangun dan memanggil Mukuro sambil setengah menutupi wajah dengan selimut.

"Hmmm?"menghampiri dan duduk disamping Hibari di tempat tidurnya.

"K-kenapa kamu begitu perhatian padaku?"tanya Hibari dan wajah tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kufufu tentu saja aku perhatian ada padamu karena aku itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih,bukan?"

"A-apakah benar kamu memang mencintaiku?!"memalingkan wajah dan wajah semakin memerah.

"Tentu saja,Kyoya…"memegang pipi Hibari dan melanjutkan kalimatnya"Aku mencintaimu semenjak aku pertama kali melihatmu,semenjak itu aku terus memikirkanmu dan ingin terus bertemu ,aku merasa tersakiti sewaktu kamu bilang membenciku tetapi saat aku melihatmu serius mengatakan mencintaiku itu membuatku sangat senang sekali karena kamu mempunyai perasaan yang mencintaimu,Kyoya."memeluk dan mencium Hibari.

"Aku mencintaimu juga,Mukuro."membalas pelukan Mukuro dan sadar bahwa tubuh Hibari bergetar.

"Kyoya?"

"A-aku tidak bisa terus memikirkanmu,semenjak kamu datang ke itu,Aku sangat senang sekali kamu datang karena aku sangat bertemu denganmu waktu itu dan aku sangat senang kamu membuatku tidak kesepian lagi…"memeluk erat Mukuro dan hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Kau menangis,Kyoya?!"

"Siapa yang menangis,bodoh?!"langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Hey,kamu itu matamu merah dasar kau ini memang tidak jujur,Kyoya."menghapus air mata di pipi Kyoya dan menciumnya."Aku mencintaimu,Kyoya dan aku merasa senang sekali kamu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Jika kamu memang mencintaiku,izinkan aku beri 2 syarat untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pertama,jangan memanggil nama kecilku di depan semua hanya boleh memanggilku saat kita berdua saja!"

Berpikir bahwa dunia hanya milik berdua,"Siap,Tuan!"

"Dan yang kedua,izinkan aku membuatmu menderita setiap hari."

Terdiam tanda bahwa ragu menolak syarat kedua.

"Tubuh ini akan menjadi milik orang lain jika kau menolak dan kau barusan bilang merasa tersakiti karena aku."

"Kufufu baiklah berjanji akan melakukan semua yang kamu minta dan aku menganggap itulah caramu mencintaiku."membaringkan Hibari dan menciumnya."Ahh..Aku mencintaimu,Kyoya."

Tersenyum dan berkata,"Aku mencintaimu juga,dasar mesum."

"Kufufu kata-katamu memang menyakitkan seperti biasa."memegang tangan kanan Hibari dan menciumnya.

"Jika kau sudah puas denganku,biarkan aku pulang."

"Oya setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan itu,kau tahu semenjak tanganmu di milikku terus itu sedikit membuat milikku kembali berdiri kufufu."

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Hibari telah memegang penis Mukuro dan itu membuat miliknya menegak dengan sempurna entah seberapa lama tangan kirinya berada di Hibari langsung menyingkirkan tangan kirinya dari penisnya Mukuro.

"Kufufu sepertinya kamu ingin melakukannya lagi, tidak keberatan selama kamu yang mau."

"S-siapa juga yang mau?!Aku harus kembali dan besok aku harus patroli di sekolah agar tidak ada Herbivora dimana-mana."berdiri dari tempat tidur dan langsung mengenakan seragam.

"Kumohon, tau punyaku sudah terlanjur berdiri."berusaha menghentikan Hibari dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, tidak ingin kesakitan lagi,sekarang lepaskan aku juga!"

"Kumohon…"

"Tidak."

"Kumohon…"

"Sekali kamu memohon aku akan tetap berkata tidak."

Tanpa berkata apapun Mukuro langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Hibari pulang.

"Mukuro…" berhenti di depan pintu.

"Hmmm?!"

"Be..besok malam…datanglah ke ruangku…"

Mengetahui bahwa Hibari ingin melakukannya,Mukuro langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Hibari karena begitu senangnya.

"Ya,aku pasti akan datang ke sana besok malam bahkan aku akan datang awal agar kita berdua bisa mandi bersama atau "memakanmu" di dapur kufufu."

"Kata-katamu barusan tak menyangka kamu begitu mesum."

"Kufufu kata-katamu barusan begitu kejam,Kyoya."sambil mencium bibir Hibari.

Malam itu,Mukuro datang ke tempatku dan begitu datang dia langsung memberiku ciuman. Seperti yang dia bilang,dia datang lebih awal maka dari itu aku membiarkan dia mandi bersamaku tetapi aku menyuruhnya untuk menghadap belakang,tapi diam-diam dia melihatku dan dia memelukku dari belakang.

"Kufufu ternyata tubuhmu memang indah,Kyoya."memeluk dan tangan kiri langsung menyentuh "milik" Hibari

"M-Mukuro….apa yang barusan kau pegang?Ahhh…ngghhh…"

"Oya bahkan suaramu juga begitu mencintaimu,Kyoya." Menjilat dan mencium leher Hibari.

"M-Mukuu..rroo…nghhh…k..ki..ta..bisa…mel..lakukan ini di…tempat..ti..dur...kan?!"kata Hibari dengan terbata-bata.

"Oya jika kamu maunya begitu ayo kita segera ke tempat tidur."langsung menggendong Hibari dengan gaya princess romantic~~

"Eh?A-apa?!Tu..tunggu dulu,Mukuro!Kita berdua masih basah nanti kita berdua bisa jatuh terpeleset."

Tanpa sengaja Mukuro langsung terpeleset dan untungnya saja mereka jatuh tepat di tempat tidur Hibari.

"Uhh…Kau tidak apa-apa,Kyoya?!"

"D-dasar bodoh!Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan keluar!Kita berdua masih basah kan."

"Kufufu maaf.. kamu baik-baik saja,Kyoya.  
Nah,saatnya kita mulai malam special kita kufufu~~"

"K-kali ini lakukan dengan tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi."langsung menutupi wajah dengan selimut.

"Kufufu berjanji akan melakukan dengan lembut dan kamu pasti akan menikmati semuanya malam ,sekarang singkirkan selimut ini dari ingin melihatmu,Kyoya."

"Mukuro…"

Begitu melihat Hibari yang sedang memanggil namanya,"miliknya"(Mukuro) langsung menegak dan ingin mencapai puncaknya,tanda bahwa dia tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang Hibari yang begitu mempesona di penglihatannya.

"Aku mencintaimu,Mukuro."tersenyum dan memeluk Mukuro

Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Hibari yang begitu manis,tanpa ragu-ragu Mukuro langsung membaringkan Hibari dan mereka segera melakukan "make out" malam itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu,Hibari."

Semenjak malam itulah kamu mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir Keesokan harinya kamu tidak pernah datang,saat aku pergi ke Kokuyo Land,dirimu sudah tidak ada terus menunggumu karena kau bilang akan terus mencintaiku dan aku tidak ingin malam itu menjadi saat 10 tahun sudah aku menunggumu dan tetap tidak ada tanda apa-apa dari sekarang Aku berpikir apakah selama ini kamu meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Terdengar suara telepon dengan nada dering favorit Hibari yaitu Namimori Middle.

"Halo?"

"Kyo-san,saat di bandara tadi saya melihat Chrome Dokuro dan sebagai bukti saya sudah mengirim fotonya dilihat."

"Ini…Chrome Dokuro…Mustahil,jika Chrome Dokuro ada berarti…orang itu..juga.."

Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari jendela.

Eh?Ada ketukan dari jendela?Mungkinkah orang itu benar-benar sudah kembali?

Membuka jendela dan melihat ada seekor burung hantu.

"Eh?Burung Hantu?Kenapa ada disini?"tanya Hibari sambil mengelus kepala Burung Hantu itu dan tiba-tiba Burung Hantu itu mematuk telunjuk Hibari.

"Hei,Sepertinya kamu disitu!Aku akan membawa makanan untukmu."

Keluar dari kamar dan masuk kembali membawa seekor tikus yang sudah mati.

"Ini barusan saja mati dan aku mendapatkan ini di ,makanlah!"  
Tetapi Burung Hantu itu tidak ingin memakan tikus itu,dia lebih senang mematuk telunjuk Hibari .

"Hei,aku bukan makanan!Kenapa kamu tidak ingin memakannya?!"Hibari langsung menyentil kepala si Burung Hantu.

Burung Hantu itu tetap mematuk telunjuk Hibari tetapi Hibari tidak merasakan sakit karena sudah terbiasa dan menyukai burung.

"Hei,dari caramu mematuk jariku,mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang mematuk jariku bagaikan caranya dia mencium,menjilat,dan menggigit melakukan itu setiap kali dia bercinta denganku…Tapi sayangnya,itu sudah lama sekali dan sekarang aku tidak merasakan itu lagi darinya."kata Hibari sambil tersenyum meskipun itu membuatnya hampir sedih.

Dengan sadar,Hibari melihat ada sesuatu yang tersangkut dari kaki kiri Burung Hantu itu.

"Hei,aku penasaran dengan yang ada di kakimu sepertinya surat,baru kali ini aku melihat ada burung hantu yang membawa surat."sambil mengambil surat yang ada di kaki si Burung Hantu.

Begitu membaca isi dari surat itu,Hibari cukup terkejut dengan isi surat Hibari menjadi bergetar ketika membaca isi surat misterius dari seekor Burung Hantu yang muncul dari jendela isi surat itu bukan isi surat ancaman atau sejenisnya melainkan berisi kata-kata yang membuat Hibari tidak bisa bekata-kata.

"_Untuk Kyoya Hibari,_

_Maafkan aku selama ini tidak bisa bertemu denganmu.  
10 tahun pasti berat bagimu tidak bertemu akan memberitahumu tentang apa yang telah terjadi denganku.  
10 tahun yang lalu waktu aku pulang dari tempatmu,tiba-tiba saat pulang orang-orang Vindice muncul di depanku yaitu orang-orang yang memenjarakan orang berkekuatan berbahaya sepertiku.  
Aku bertemu Ken dan Chikusa dan kami pun langsung melarikan diri tetapi aku tidak ingin mereka berdua ikut celaka karenaku maka dari itu aku menyuruh mereka lari secepat mungkin dan meninggalkanku.  
Orang-orang Vindice itu langsung menangkapku,aku berhasil menyelamatkan Ken dan Chikusa tetapi ada satu hal yang kugagalkan yaitu aku tidak sempat melihatmu dan aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu.  
Selama di Vindice aku selalu takut apa yang akan terjadi padamu,apakah kamu akan melupakanku?apakah ada yang mengambilmu?Dan apakah kamu akan kesepian karena aku tidak bersamamu?  
Aku merindukanmu,Kyoya dan aku tidak pernah melupakanmu karena aku sudah berjanji padamu akan terus mencintaimu.  
Aku merindukanmu,Kyoya… sangat sangat merindukanmu….  
_

_Mukuro Rokudo"_

"Kamu merindukanku?Kamu pikir dengan suratmu yang bodoh ini akan membuatku untuk memaafkanmu?!Pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku dan kamu pikir seberapa lamanya aku terus menunggu?!"meremas kertas dan tiba-tiba air mata Hibari mulai menetes."Kenapa aku jadi menangis?"

"Kufufu…ternyata sudah 10 tahun,hatimu memang tidak pernah jujur yah,Kyoya."sosok Burung Hantu tadi yang di jendela berubah menjadi sosok seseorang yang dicintai Hibari,Mukuro Rokudo.

"M..Muku..ro…"

Mengahampiri Hibari dan langsung memeluknya.

"M-Mukuro?!Sejak kapan kau?Apa yang terjadi dengan Burung Hantu tadi?"tanya Hibari.

"Kufufu…Burung Hantu tadi itu adalah mau mencoba mengetesmu apakah kamu akan mengusirku atau sesuai dengan dugaanku,kamu tidak mengusirku kufufu."

"Seharusnya tadi aku usir saja makhluk itu."kata Hibari sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kufufu kata-kata yang kejam seperti ,sekarang beritahu aku siapa yang telah membuat burung kecilku ini menangis?Aku akan mengalahkan orang itu."kata Mukuro sambil memegang pipi Hibari.

"Orang itu..adalah dirimu sendiri, jangan memanggilku burung kecil!Umurku sudah 25 tahun."

"Pfft…meskipun sudah dewasa,aku tetap lebih tinggi darimu."langsung menggedong Hibari dengan gaya princess style.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!."

"Melakukan apa yang sering kita lakukan,kamu tahu sudah 10 tahun kita melakukan kali ini aku tidak akan menahan lagi,Kyoya."membaringkan tubuh Hibari dan melepas bajunnya.

"T-tunggu…Mukuro…apa yang telah kamu laku…hmphh.."kalimat Hibari tidak bisa lanjut karena mulutnya sudah "dilahap"oleh menggigit bibir bawah Hibari agar Hibari sedikit membuka mulutnya dan lidah Mukuro bisa memasuki "gua" hangat yang sudah lama lidahnya tidak memasukinya.

Hibari berpikir sejak kapan kekasihnya ini bisa menjadi "agresif" Sebelumnya Mukuro tidak seperti ini.

Begitu selesai mencium Hibari,lidah Mukuro langsung menuju ke nipple bagian kiri milik jilatan Mukuro membuat Hibari mulai mendesah.

"Muukku..rooo…ngghhh…."  
Jilatan Mukuro tidak berhenti,dia terus melanjutkan jilatannya bahkan sampai menggigit nipple Hibari.

"Kyoya,aku berharap tidak ada yang menjamah tubuhmu selama aku tidak ada."

Hibari pun tidak menjawab dan hanya bisa memegang erat bantal yang disampingnya.

"Kufufu sepertinya kamu menikmatinya, begitu aku langsung mulai saja."Menuju ke "burung kecil" Hibari."Kufufu ternyata "burung kecil"mu masih mempesona seperti dulu,Kyoya."

"Nghhh…Mu..kuro..ahhh….hhngghhh…"desahan Hibari semakin tidak karuan tanda bahwa miliknya basah karena jilatan Mukuro.

"Ahh..masih manis seperti dulu."langsung melanjutkan menjilat "burung kecil" Hibari.

"Mu..ku..ro…nghhh…ahh…"Hibari hanya bisa menarik rambut Mukuro yang sudah memanjang itu,meskipun terasa sakit ditarik Mukuro tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya itu.

"Mu..kuro….seper…tinya…aku …akan…keluar…."  
Mukuro tidak menjawab dan semakin mempercepat gerakan "in out" mulutnya bahkan sampai menyedot begitu kuat agar membuat Hibari semakin terangsang agar bisa menuju klimaksnya.

"Aahhh..ak..ku….ke..luuar…aargghhhh…."desahan Hibari yang panjang tanda bahwa dia sudah mencapai putih pun langsung keluar dari miliknya dan membasahi wajah Mukuro.

"Kufufu…yang barusan tadi cukup cepat juga, kamu betul-betul menikmati semua ini sekarang?"tanya Mukuro sambil menjilat cairan putih yang ada di wajahnya.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…Mukuro…"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan ditelan dulu…"langsung bangun lalu menjilat pipi Mukuro,dan mencium bibir Hibari sedang berbagi cairan putihnya dengannya lewat mouth to mouth.

"Kufufu sekaran kamu cukup berani dibanding ,sekarang aku akan melakukan permainan yang sebenarnya."  
Mukuro segera menggendong Hibari dan menuju ke wastafel di kamar mandi Hibari bertumpu pada kedua sisi wastafel.

"Kyoya,ini mungkin sedikit ditahanlah."

Hibari langsung mengangguk bahwa dia mengerti apa yang akan Mukuro lakukan langsung mengangkat kaki kiri Hibari agar dia mudah memasukkan jarinya ke "hole" Hibari.

"Arrgghh!"jerit Hibari tanda dia merasakan sesuatu telah memasuki lubang sempitnya itu yang tak lain itu adalah jari telunjuk Mukuro.  
"Maaf,Kyoya..aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Lanjutkan….kumohon.."

Mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya itu,Mukuro menambahkan jari tengahnya ke hole sempit kini membuat Hibari semakin kesakitan.

"Arrgghhh…itu sakiiiit…Mukuro!" karena berhadapan dengan cermin,Mukuro melihat wajah Hibari yang begitu kesakitan sampai meneteskan air mata.

"M-maafkan aku,Kyoya…Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…lebih baik kita sampai sini saja."sambil menghapus air mata Hibari dan mencium pipinya yang lembut.

"Ti…tidak…aku ingin lanjut…"

"Tapi…aku tidak ingin kamu kesakitan,Kyoya."

"Mukuro,kumohon..."

Karena tidak ingin membuat Hibari kecewa,Mukuro tetap melanjutkan sesuai keinginan dari Mukuro mengarahkan miliknya ke hole Hibari,dengan sedikit usaha untuk memasukkanya Mukuro berhasil memasukkan miliknya ke hole Hibari yang cukup sempit itu.

"Arrgghh…s-sakiitt…Mukuro…"ucap Hibari sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Karena tidak ingin melihat Hibari begitu kesakitan,tangan Mukuro tidak tinggal diam kanannya langsung menuju nipple bagian kanan dan tangan kirinya menuju ke milik Hibari dan mengocoknya sambil mengecup punggung Hibari agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan dan merasa nyaman.

"Ahh…Kyoya…punya..mu…ternyata…sempit..juga..kufufu…ugghh.."ucap Mukuro yang sepertinya juga menikmati kegiatannya sambil menggerakan maju mundur miliknya.

"Ahhh…hmmm….Mu.. …sepertinya aku akan keluar…ahhh…"

"Aku juga…eugghh.."Mukuro mempercepat gerakan "in out"nya dan juga mempercepat mengocok milik Hibari agar mereka berdua mencapai klimaknya secara bersamaan.

"Euuugghhh…Mukkuurooo….aakkkuu kkelluarr...aahhhhhh…."

"Aaahhhhhh….."

Setelah beberapa detik dan Hibari merasakan klimaksnya dari dalam holenya,dan Mukuropun juga ikut mereka terengah-engah dan tubuh mereka penuh dengan kecapekan Hibari jadi langsung tertidur dan Mukuro membawanya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Setelah beberapa jam,Hibari terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya bukan di kamar mandi ,ada Mukuro yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Oya,kamu sudah bangun, sajalah,aku yakin kamu pasti kecapekan."ucap Mukuro sambil tersenyum lembut ke Hibari.

Hibari pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Oya,apakah kamu mengabaikanku?!Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu kamu begitu menikmati permainanku."

"Dasar kau,herbivora bersayap begitu bertemu denganku langsung membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit."

"Tapi kamu menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan saja,sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega melihatmu kesakitan."

Hibari tidak menjawab dan Mukuro segera berdiri dari tempat Hibari menghentikannya dengan menarik rambutnya.

"Aww!Kyoya,Ada apa denganmu?!"

"J-jangan pergi lagi…"

"Eh?"

"Kau tuli yah?Aku bilang jangan pergi dariku lagi!"

Tanpa menanyakan apa-apa,Mukuro langsung memeluk Hibari.

"Haah…kamu itu memang tidak pernah jujur, aku menyebutmu memang tidak pernah berubah."

"Tetapi aku sudah jauh lebih kuat darimu jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk digigit sampai mati."sambil menghadangkan tonfa ke leher Mukuro.

"Uhh…sejak kapan tonfa ini ada padamu?"tanya Mukuro dan mukanya mulai pucat.

"Ngomong-ngomong rambutmu sekarang memanjang."

"Tentu saja selama 10 tahun di vindice rambutku jadi memanjang."

"Kelihatan seperti nanas dengan ekor kuda."

"K-kejam sekali kata-katamu,Kyoya."

"T-tapi cocok saja,dengan begitu jika kamu meninggalkan ketika habis melakukan itu aku akan langsung menarik rambutmu."ucap Hibari dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Begitu melihat wajah Hibari yang begitu manis,tiba-tiba milik Mukuro kembali menegak.

"K-Kyoya,bagaimana jika kita mandi?Tubuh kita tadi penuh keringat jadi lebih baik kita berdua mandi."ucap Mukuro sambil menggendong Hibari dengan gaya princess style.

"T-tunggu, kita berdua mandi bersama kamu pasti akan berkesempatan menjamah tubuhku kan?Hei,turunkan aku,dasar kamu herbivora!"

"Kufufu."

Fin~


End file.
